Hypothesis: Cockroach allergen exposure induces and worsens childhood asthma. Background: Cockroach allergen appears to be common in homes of asthmatic children. Aims: 1) Atopic children have increased risk of development sensitization to cockroach when exposed in early infancy; 2) Atopic children have increased risk of development of asthma when exposed to cockroach.